Rosalie's Love
by Sarjhi
Summary: Rosalie finds Emmett after he's mauled by a bear. A tale of love, trials, hardships, and more love.


RPOV

I ran through the forests in Tennessee, all my thoughts occupied on finding my next meal. I was alone this time—I didn't want any company. Carlisle and Esme were so much in love it made me long for what they had, and Edward was always so dismissive towards me. I knew he hated me, but I had never done anything to him. I suppose it was my thoughts that irritated him—I knew I was vain most of the time, but focusing on my appearance distracted me from my past. Edward didn't want me around though and he'd made that more than clear in the past three years. Maybe I should just run away and leave him and his family alone. That would be best for everyone. I shook off my thoughts and focused on finding my prey. There were several animals in the area, but I was choosy.

The most amazing scent I had ever smelled drifted to me. I stopped in my tracks and breathed deeply. Blood. Human blood. I turned in that direction, and ran as fast as I could towards it. When I came upon the clearing, there was a large human laying on the ground, an eight-foot grizzly towering over him. The human was covered in his own blood, and several bones appeared to be broken. I snarled at the grizzly—I wanted this human for myself! I attacked, throwing the grizzly back several feet before drinking it dry. Now I turned to the human. I had never tasted human blood. I knew what I was about to do was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. I knelt down beside him and turned his face so I could see it. My breath caught in my throat.

He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He had thick, curly dark hair, and dark brown eyes that were clouded with pain. He had the cutest dimples…and he reminded me so much of Vera's little Henry. Innocence shone from his face, and he looked to be a good man. I couldn't kill this creature.

"Are you an angel?" he rasped out, barely conscious.

"No," I breathed. "But I'm going to do everything I can to save you." He smiled at me before falling unconscious. He had very little time. I could tell from the amount of blood he had lost that he wouldn't survive long. I had to get him to Carlisle. I scooped him up gently in my arms. He wasn't heavy, but he was awkward. He was such a big man. I ran as fast as I could towards home, but it was still two hours before I made it there. As soon as I got within hearing range, I screamed for Carlisle.

By that time, it was almost too late for the man I had rescued from the bear. He was very close to dying—mere minutes away, as a matter of fact.

"Rosalie, are you sure this is what you want?" Carlisle asked me. "Once he's bitten, there's no changing your mind."

"Yes, I need him to survive," I said firmly. Edward shook his head at me and I glared at him. If he had a problem with this, then he could leave.

Carlisle bit into him in five different places. Within moments, he started to scream. I wished so badly I could shed tears for the man whose life I had just changed drastically, but I could only watch as he writhed in pain. The entire family opted to stay for the entirety of the man's change. Edward was not happy, but now that it had been done, he would help him any way he could.

Three days, later the man's heartbeat slowed and finally stopped. He was a vampire now. He opened bright crimson eyes and I was the first person he looked at.

"My angel," he said softly. "I didn't dream you after all." I didn't know what to say.

"What is your name?" I finally asked him.

"Emmett. Emmett McCarthy. What's yours?"

"Rosalie Hale. This is Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, and that's Edward."

"Um…hi," he said to them.

"Emmett, we need to explain a few things to you," Carlisle said. "We are vampires and when Rosalie found you mauled by a bear, she brought you back hear to us so I could save you. I changed you and now you are a vampire too."

"Oh," Emmett said. He mulled this over for a minute. "The eat humans, burn in the sun, and allergic to garlic vampires?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Vampires don't burn in the sun and are not allergic to garlic. We do drink human blood, but our family doesn't. We feed on animal blood only."

"Oh, okay. Why does my throat hurt so bad?"

"You're thirsty. We'll take you hunting," Esme said softly.

"Cool!" he said, standing up. "What are the best animals to eat?"


End file.
